Dernière chance
by Chipuliara
Summary: Draco rentre chez lui pour la dernière fois, jamais il ne reprendra le Poudlard Express en sens inverse... Petit drarry tout léger !


**Disclaimer** : Rien ici n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'univers... L'histoire, par contre, oui ! ^^

**Note**: Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur mes précédentes publications, chacun d'entre eux m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! 

.

. 

Draco regardait à travers la fenêtre les élèves encore sur le quai monter leurs affaires dans le train qui les remmènerait chez eux. Certains même faisaient ce voyage pour la dernière fois, comme lui. Un ultime retour à la maison. La fin de leur septième année, la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il sourit en pensant à tous les souvenirs qu'il laissait là bas, il avait l'impression d'y avoir passé sa vie entière. Ce n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs, il avait connu à Poudlard l'essentiel de ce qu'on connaissait dans une vie. Même le combat, même la peur de la mort. Même l'amour. Devant son wagon passa Harry Potter et ses amis, plus chargés que s'ils emmenaient Hagrid dans leurs bagages. Harry Potter. Le sauveur du monde sorcier. En le voyant comme ça, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait traversé tant d'épreuves, il était resté si… jeune. Draco lui avait l'impression d'avoir prit cent ans dans cette école. Dehors la cage d'Edwige tomba du chariot excessivement plein et il sourit doucement en voyant Harry tout lâcher pour la récupérer et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien, c'était même à se demander si cette chouette n'était pas immortelle. Il rangea ses bagages dans les soutes et monta dans le train avec ses amis. Quand il passa devant lui, il prit soin de ne pas le regarder. Il le regretta presqu'aussitôt. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec lui, il ne trouvait jamais qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Pansy s'assit à coté de lui et il vit Blaise prendre place sur le fauteuil d'en face. Elle leur demanda comment ils se sentaient, ils se regardèrent et se sourient, complices, avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle ne les regardait pas, elle semblait se rendre compte que jamais elle ne referait le chemin en sens inverse. Draco se souvint du jour où ils étaient allés, tous les trois, voir Dumbledore pour demander la protection de l'ordre du Phoenix contre Voldemort, contre leurs parents. Il leur en avait fallut, du courage, pour franchir cet escalier et monter jusqu'au bureau directorial. Mais ils étaient vivants aujourd'hui, et c'est à ça qu'ils le devaient. Le train démarra dans un bruit assourdissant. Il regardait défiler devant ses yeux ce paysage qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur quand il entendit un chariot avancer dans l'allée. Il tourna la tête au moment où une vendeuse de friandise passait devant eux, il l'arrêta en l'appelant avant qu'elle ne passe son chemin et lui acheta un paquet de choco-grenouilles et des caramels. Une fois la vendeuse repartie il sourit devant l'air perplexe de ses amis. Un caramel en bouche il ferma les yeux et se replongea dans le souvenir de son premier voyage dans le Poudlard-Express, puis ses premier pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, sa première confrontation avec Potter. Surement un des évènements qui avaient déterminés sa vie à Poudlard. Il y avait eu tant d'autres rencontres de ce genre par la suite, toutes aussi catastrophiques les unes que les autres. Il aurait tout de même aimé qu'il y en ait une au moins qu'il ne regrette pas.

Draco ouvrit les yeux quand le train entra en gare, quai 9 ¾, comme toujours. Il sortit avec son seul sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il faut dire qu'après son dés-héritage il ne lui restait plus grand-chose. Enfin, il récupérerait sans doute de quoi vivre convenablement quand ses comptes seraient différenciés de ceux de ses parents. La sensation de ses pieds sur le bitume rendit soudain réelle l'entrée dans une vie nouvelle, l'au revoir à l'adolescence. Une main se posa sur son épaule, alors il se retourna et prit Blaise dans ses bras en une accolade pleine de promesse, ils se reverraient, il en était sûr. Pansy descendit à son tour et il lui sourit avant de la prendre elle aussi dans des bras prometteurs. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux malgré son sourire, alors il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il les regarda partir par la gauche avant de se retourner et de regarder longuement le panneau fléchant la zone de transplanage de la gare. Lui, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Ses yeux se décrochèrent du panneau annonciateur ; devant lui, à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres, Harry Potter s'apprêtait à aller récupérer ses bagages dans une soute. Son cœur s'accéléra, il fut pris d'une idée folle. Il n'essaya pas de réfléchir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. A cet instant il paraissait heureux rien que d'y penser, alors voilà, ce serait la dernière chose irréfléchie qu'il ferait, après il quitterait le quai 9 ¾ et laisserait derrière lui toute son adolescence.

Il se mit à courir, à courir très vite en direction d'Harry, il ralentit quand il s'en approcha et l'appela, par son prénom. Harry se retourna en entendant son nom, juste à temps pour que Draco emprisonne brièvement ses lèvres avant de s'enfuir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois dans sa course, pour qu'Harry puisse le voir sourire.

Pas moins de dix jour plus tard il reçu une lettre du ministère de la magie, le priant de s'y présenter le jour même à quinze heure. Quand il arriva au rendez-vous, une secrétaire le guida jusqu'à une salle de réunion. Une salle de réunion où seul Harry Potter se trouvait. Harry Potter qui lui sourit doucement. 

FIN.

* * *

><p>Bon... C'est court, et un peu fleur bleue aussi peut-être... Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Chip.


End file.
